Daughter of Mine
by blackest-s0ul
Summary: Lucius had a wife before Narcissa. One he loved. He was forced to divorce her when she could not have children...or could she. Set in the trios 7th year. (Not a LMHG romance sorry folks but it Lucius and Hermione are the main characters)
1. light of the sould of bad fait

(A/N: This is not a LM/HM romance this is were Lucius turns out to be Hermiones father : ) well here goes nothing I hope you like it)  
  
*Prologe- Light of the soul of Bad Faith*  
  
Lucius Malfoy lay slouched comftorably on a couch in the Malfoy library. One would never have expected to see the handsome young Malfoy heir sitting in such a...domestic position. The Lucius Malfoy everyone else saw was cold cruel and calculating. They would never expect to see him like this.  
  
"Lucius love." said a beautiful voice, Lucius turned his head and smiled.  
  
"Harmony." He said still smiling taking the woman into his arms. She was very pretty long dark brown hair cascading in perfect curls down to her waist, creamy smooth skin, and warm honey eyes. She giggled as he wrapped both arms around her waist and tickled her.  
  
"Husband of mine remind me why I married you." Said the woman said mockingly.  
  
"Family arrangement." He said just as mockingly she laughed and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Lucius you know I really do love you." She said as she slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. Lucius smiled and ran a hand through her hair and smiled.  
  
"I love you to Harmony more than anything." With these words he said he had done something no Malfoy had ever done before. He admitted to his feelings, and greater than that he admitted he was in love.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"I'm sorry Harmony it has to be done we don't have a choice." Lucius said staring at Harmony grief evident in his voice.  
  
"I hate these stupid rules Lucius I hate them." Harmony said shaking her head tears falling freely from her eyes.  
  
"We have to divorce my father is making me Harmony. We've been married over a year and you still haven't concieved." Lucius said reaching a hand out to comfort her. Harmony swatted the hand away.  
  
"Fine Lucius...Fine...good bye." She said turning heel and trying to walk away. Lucius grabbed her arm.  
  
"Harmony...please don't do this to me. I don't want this anymore than you do but I don't have a choice. We can still be togehter-"  
  
"Yeah I'd be your mistress. A kept woman. I wouldn't be able to stand watching you and y-y-your *wife* walk around with a child. You'll be with her not me Lucius you'll be in *her* bed-"  
  
"Only until the child is concieved and my heir is born then after that I won't go anywhere near her I want you Harmony not-" Harmony shook her head.  
  
"Damn it Lucius you should know me better than this. I'm not going to be able to stand it...damn it she'll be rubbing it in my face that she had your heir, that's going to bind you to her Lucius not to me...I'm sorry I'm not going to be your mistress." She said shaking her head Lucius lowered his hand that still gripped her shoulder.  
  
"Harmony...please..." he said  
  
"No...good bye Lucius." Harmony said and kissed his cheek, "best of luck." and with that she disapparated.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Lucius glared at Narcissa in fury. Gods did the woman ever *shut up*? His son Draco had been born two months ago and Narcissa had once again began her whining for him to be with her again. He didn't want to he had his heir and that was all he needed from this infuriating woman.  
  
"Lucius..." she said tugging at his cloak.  
  
"Go away Narcissa." Lucius said shortly, Narcissa pouted and tried to manuever herself into his lap and he not so gently pushed her off and onto the floor.  
  
"You don't want me." The blonde said pouting.  
  
"No, now go away." Narcissa stood and scowled at him.  
  
"All you wanted from me was to have your heir and that's it? You still want that Harmony slut." Lucius stood and towered over her threateningly, he had never struck a woman before he considered such barbaric acts beneath him, but right now he wasn't so sure if he would be able to stand not hitting Narcissa.  
  
"Listen to me well Narcissa I do not care about you in any way. You are the mother of my heir and therefore I will allow you to remain in my home but nothing else. And if you dare insult Harmony again I will get a divorce and I will keep the child." Not that Narcissa cared about Draco she just thought she could use him as something to keep him around longer. Narcissa stalked out of the room with as much dignity as she could. Lucius sneered at her retreating back. And found himself wishing not for the first time that Harmony could have had children, she would have been a far better mother to Draco than Narcissa was even capable of imagining.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Harmony cradled a baby girl in her arms. The five month old girl was sleeping soundly in her arms. Her child. Lucius' child. She hadn't told him she didn't know how she would have approached him the day he was to get married -the day she had discovered the pregnancy- and tell him. She was sure he would have been very excited and would have canceled the wedding cheerfully, but still she didn't think she should. She couldn't keep the baby. She had her families money yes but there would be no way of hiding her daughter from Lucius who would take the baby in. She knew that he had a son as well and would probably divorce Narcissa if she told him and come back with her but she couldn't. Something was leading her against that. She knew Lucius would be a good father he would be cold, calm, an authority figure in public but other than that he would be a good father. But he would still be the authority figure, Lucius would want his children to know that he was in charge, that he was the parent. Harmony sighed and reached her decision to give her daughter up for adoption. It hurt her more than anything, more than leaving Lucius in the dark about his own daughter, she didn't want to do it but it was for the best. She couldn't go to a wizarding adoption home they would know her to well so a muggle one would be better.  
  
Harmony handed the baby over to her new parents tears falling freely from her honey eyes.  
  
"Thank you, we'll take care of her..." Said the man shaking her hand.  
  
"We've always wanted a daughter...she's a special little girl." Harmony smiled silently knowing that the muggles had absolutely no idea how special she was.  
  
"What's her name?" Harmony smiled and gently kissed her daughters cheek.  
  
"Hermione. Good bye...we'll meet again...when you're older...maybe you'll get to know your father even." Harmony left the muggle couple who were hugging their new child.  
  
"Hello Hermione Granger welcome to the family."  
  
(A/N: REVIEW) 


	2. Harmony and Hermione

(A/N: Chapter 2 of Daughter of Mine! Thank you to all my reviewers I love you thanks for encouraging me to write this new chapter! Being my crazy little self I may make this story a HG/TR fic because...well I am in total love with the idea of that pairing! Any way here's the next chapter and tell me what you think of an HG/TR pairing because if enough people protest I may just do a different pairing -HP/HG or HG/RW- but those pairings are so common and I want to do something more...unique. Any way enough of my babbling here's chapter 2!)  
  
Disclaimer-bla bla bla you know the drill  
  
*Chapter 2-Hermione meets Harmony*  
  
Hermione rushed down stairs towards her parents voices. Today was the 2 weeks before her 17th birthday and three weeks before she headed to Hogwarts as Head Girl for her 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Hermione walked into the dining room and saw her mother and father talking with a very pretty woman who Hermione knew immediately was a witch. She was wearing long expensive royal blue robes and a black velvet cloak. She looked like one of the Slytherin society ladies Hermione had seen walking arrogantly around Diagon Alley, but this woman seemed much kinder much softer, but by the spark in her eyes and the slight elevation of her chin and the air of dignity she radiated you could tell that she was indeed a high society lady. Hermiones parents stopped talking and turned to their daughter and smiled gently.  
  
"Hermione...there is something we need to tell you..." Hermiones brow furrowed and she sat down carefully looking at her father concern in her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione said glancing at the stranger. The strangers long brown curly hair was tied back in simple yet elegant braids, her pale skin was unflawed, and her honey eyes were full of understanding and sorrow.  
  
"Hermione...you're adopted." Hermione felt her had fly up to her mouth to hold back a gasp of shock. She felt herself nearly fainting.  
  
"W-w-what? I-I-I'm adopted?" Hermione stuttered in surprise, adopted? She had never suspected. Well now that she thought of it she began to slowly realize how her 'parents' had just glanced at each other in total surprise when they discovered she was a witch and how they had whispered. Not to mention the fact that Hermione looked nothing like either of her 'parents'  
  
"Yes Hermione you're adopted...this is your real mother." Hermiones 'mother' said motioning towards the witch who was looking at her with concern on her beautiful features.  
  
"I'm Harmony M-DeBeau." The woman said calmly extending her hand Hermione stared at the woman in surprise. The name seemed very familiar. Hermione stared at the womans tiny out stretched hand. Did she suspect her just to welcome her with open arms? No. Hermione decided as she shook the woman's hand. That's why she had not attempted to embrace Hermione. The woman was intelligent and Hermione realized how much she resembled the woman. Hermiones 'parents' stood.  
  
"We're going on vacation to Egypt for the next few months...we think it would be a good thing for you to get to know your birth mother." Hermione nodded and stood shakily.  
  
"I'll go pack..." Hermione said standing and walking to her room and packed her trunk still in slight shock. Adopted? What would she tell Harry and Ron? Hermione grinned if the woman was as she suspected a high society lady; she was most likely a pureblooded witch, which would certainly send Malfoy into shock. Hermione walked down stairs dragging her trunk behind her, Harmony DeBeau saw her and motioned for her to follow.  
  
"We'll be going to my country estate." Harmony said regarding her daughter with a small smile that Hermione returned, although she was slightly hesitant. The woman was very beautiful and had a certain air of strength around her. Harmony withdrew a tiny glass eagle out of her robes and extended it towards Hermione, "This is the porteky that will take you into the entrance hall." Hermione gripped her trunk and took a hold of the porteky and felt the familiar tugging sensation. When she landed she was stunned at the beauty of the place she was in. It had the appearance of an old Victorian age manor. With a faint pop Harmony appeared at Hermiones side.  
  
"It's beautiful. . ." Hermione said  
  
"Yes it is, it's the favorite of all my estates. . .Noddy will show you to your rooms if you need me I will be in the library on the far right corner over there." Hermiones eyes lit up at the mention of a library. Hermione followed a tiny house elf that was wearing a royal blue tea towel draped over its body like a toga. She followed it up the stairs her fingers gently brushing the polished wood of a cabinet. The tiny house elf opened double doors and Hermione gasped. The room was absolutely beautiful. A room fit for a princess. A large four poster bed with royal blue velvet curtains (LOL Harmony seems to like royal blue) Hermione fingered the curtains to the window which had gold trim. Hermione ran her fingers across the gleaming surface of her desk.  
  
"Are these rooms pleasing to you miss?" The house elf squeaked  
  
"Yes, they're amazing. . ." Hermione said sitting down on the bed enjoying the feel of the silk sheets. Hermione explored her rooms for some time. She had her own private sitting room as well; she spent a few moments sitting in the armchair by the fire. This was all so much. She felt like a queen. Deciding it was time to find Harmony so that she could ask to borrow an owl to send Ron and Harry a letter. Hermione walked through the halls until she found the library. Hermione was about to open the door when she heard voices. She began to turn around when she caught something that shocked her slightly.  
  
"No Lucius for the thousandth time this year." Came Harmony's voice, she sounded exasperated and annoyed.  
  
"Harmony please listen to me-" Came the calm drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy, but it did not sound calm, in fact it sounded pleading. *Lucius Malfoy, right hand man of the Dark Lord and role model for all bastards and prats saying please? * Hermione thought  
  
"Lucius. . .please. . . I don't want to get into another fight with you over this." Harmony sounded sad as if she were on the verge of tears. Hermione decided to walk in. When she entered Lucius snapped around and stared at her stunned.  
  
"Hermione not now please." Harmony said panic rising in her voice Lucius looked at Harmony and then at Hermione again comprehension dawning on his featured.  
  
"Damn you to hell Harmony." Lucius said shaking with rage and what appeared to be. . .hurt. *Whatever it is he probably deserves it.* Hermione thought angrily  
  
"I'm sorry Lucius." Harmony said biting her lip  
  
"We will continue this conversation later Harmony, I have a divorce to arrange, plans for our re-marriage, and rooms prepared." Lucius said Harmony opened her mouth to protest but Lucius Disapparrated immediately.  
  
"Damn that man." Harmony said with a sigh  
  
"Re-marriage?" Hermione said confused, Harmony shifted uncomftorablly from foot to foot.  
  
"I was married to Lucius before, we had to get a divorce because his father believed that it would be pointless to have me around because he believed I couldn't have children." Harmony said a sigh escaping from her, "He's angry with me I know it, he'll probably be back here tonight and shout his head off at me."  
  
"Rooms prepared?" Hermione asked  
  
"For you I suppose, I'll have to move back in with him." Harmony said looking nervous  
  
"Why!? Can't you fight him?" Harmony stared at her in shock.  
  
"I just got to meet you again for the first time in 17 years Hermione I am not going to allow Lucius to steal custody from me."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
(A/N: a brief switch to Lucius before I return to Hermione and Harmony)  
  
Lucius Malfoy stormed into Narcissas' bedroom. Narcissa jumped and looked at him wide-eyed.  
  
"Lucius? What-" She began when Lucius cut her off.  
  
"Out. I want you and everything that belongs to you the hell out of my house by morning, I am giving you the town house in France, have your belongings transported there. If anything is left it will be destroyed." Lucius said calmly, Narcissa put a hand on her heart as though wounded.  
  
"What? Why?" She choked out the two words  
  
"I am ending this pathetic excuse for a marriage." Lucius said calmly  
  
"What-" Lucius raised a hand sharply to silence her.  
  
"I am re-marrying Harmony DeBeau, she will be moving back in with me. Do not speak Narcissa." Lucius snapped when Narcissa opened her mouth, "You will do as I say or I will throw you out with out a knut from my vaults." Narcissa closed her mouth her bottom lip trembling.  
  
"Father-" Lucius raised a hand to silence his son his son who had just entered the room.  
  
"Meet me in my study in twenty minutes Draco." Lucius said before sweeping out of the room and ordering the house elves to prepare a room in the family wing of the manor.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
(A/N: Back to Harmony and Hermione.)  
  
"How would he be able to steal custody? I thought-" Harmony raised a hand.  
  
"As you know, Lucius bribed his way out of Azkaban 2 years ago. He still holds an enormous influence with the ministry, it would be easy for him to gain all parental rights-"  
  
"How can he get parental rights?" Hermione asked slowly, knowing that the answer could only be one thing but she wanted to hear it. Harmony bit her lip and let out a soft sigh.  
  
"He's your father."  
  
(A/N: HA HA HA I'm cutting you off, I'll make you wait for weeks and weeks for the next chapter. . .just kidding it should be up in a few days. Any way REVIEW!) 


	3. Knowledge of My Father

(A/N: lost the disc with this chapter on it so I had to type it all over again. Anyway if I don't lose another disk the next chapter should be up with in the week but I have finals so it could take a while. O yeah and tell me what suggestions you have for a paring because if I don't hear anything I will be forced to make this a HG/TR fic. Because I can not and may I repeat can not write HG/HP or HG/RW...hey idea, how about Voldemorts son? This is a big OC story huh? But it is rather brilliant if I do say so myself)  
  
Disclaimer- Own nothing  
  
Chapter 3- Knowledge of my father  
  
"WHAT?!" Hermione squeaked, Harmony sighed.  
  
"Yes he's your father, no doubts or questions about it." Harmony said Hermione collapsed in an arm chair.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy? My God, what am I going to tell Harry and Ron? They'll hate me." Hermione said feeling the tears well up in her eyes, Lucius Malfoy. The man who had called her a mudblood, insulted her friends, and served the Dark Lord was her father. Hermione felt a wave of disgust towards herself. The man was absolutely repulsive, all the tortures and killings of muggles that he had done with pride. She bet if she hadn't been discovered as his daughter and a pure blood he would have gladly tortured her to death just for beating his son in a few classes. O God, Draco, her half brother. The biggest prat in the school was her half brother. It was all too much.  
  
"They won't hate you Hermione." Harmony said sitting next to her daughter and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "we don't have a choice in whom our parents are, it's all decided by the fates. If they really are your friends they'll see that this does not change who you are as a person." Hermione looked at her mother.  
  
"How could you ever...be...with someone like Lucius Malfoy, he's a death eater and a bastard." Hermione said, Harmony smiled softly.  
  
"Death Eater yes, bastard? No he's a good man, if you're on his good side." she added with a fond smile, "When we went to school together he was this big 7th year, he was head boy and was dating the prettiest girl in the school, I was this 2nd year little Ravenclaw girl, on the Quidditch team and just becoming concerned with boys and such." She smiled reminiscently, "Even though I knew we were betrothed he seemed so untouchable...a man I could only dream of paying attention to me. Then he and I got into a fight when he insulted the Ravenclaw Quidditch team captain -who I idolized- I set his robes on fire." Hermione stared at her before laughing, "Yes amazes me still that I'm alive right now, anyway I got on his bad side, but of course the Ravenclaw Captain was rather impressed she let me try out for the seeker position and I got the position." Hermione now remembered where she had heard Harmony DeBeaus name before. Not only did Harry and Ron chatter about her constantly but also Viktor had told her about Harmony DeBeau and his voice had held utmost respect.  
  
"You play for the Falmouth Falcons! My friends Harry and Ron basically worship the ground you walk on! Didn't you coach Viktor Krum during the world cup a few years back?" Harmony smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, and I have Lucius to thank." Harmony laughed, "you shouldn't ever tell him that he didn't approve of his betrothed playing I doubt he'd approve anymore now. Anyway the second match of the season was Slytherin Vs. Ravenclaw and guess what position what Lucius played."  
  
"Seeker." Harmony nodded  
  
"So it was my first match and I was playing against an experienced seeker who also happened to hate me and was quite determined to kick my ass." Seeing the look on Hermiones face she laughed, "What you thought that just because I'm a wealthy and well bred lady I don't swear? No I probably swear more then any of the guys on the Quidditch team, and truly that's saying something." Harmony smiled before continuing her story, "anyway once the match started it was a blood bath, almost every foul possible was committed. Then it I saw the snitch...of course Lucius saw it also so we were racing towards it." Then Harmony sighed, "He broke two of my ribs," Hermione gasped but Harmony smiled, "I broke two of his ribs and his nose right before I caught the snitch." Hermione stared at her mother in shock.  
  
"You hit him and you're still alive?" Hermione said slowly, even at 17 she expected that Lucius Malfoy would have tried and hex Harmony into oblivion.  
  
"Yes, I feel I'm a walking miracle." Harmony said smiling, "while we were in the hospital wing we made peace. By breaking two of his ribs and his nose I earned his respect I suppose, although he did say if I did it again he'd throttle me."  
  
"Did you ever do it again?" Hermione asked  
  
"No, that was the only time we played against each other, I got injured severely before our match against Gryffindor so we lost, never got to play James Potter until 3rd year."  
  
"You knew Harry's father?" Hermione whispered, Harmony nodded and went to a shelf and pulled out an old leather bound book and handed it to Hermione. Hermione looked at the cover her eyes widening 'Hogwarts Class of: 1976' she opened it carefully and stared at several signatures many well wishing and then Hermione saw four that really caught her eye:  
  
*Harm,  
  
It was an honor to get to play against you on the pitch, you were a great opponent and an even better friend. Now remember what I said when I caught you and Sirius snogging behind the green houses, 'remember the morning after potion' best of luck playing for the Falmouth Falcons you're certainly violent enough.  
  
James Potter*  
  
Hermione looked at Harmony who smiled as she read the passage.  
  
"I had been dating Sirius, and I broke quite a few of James' bones while we played against each other." Harmony said, Hermione smiled briefly before continuing to read the next passage.  
  
*Harm,  
  
You're the best damn kisser in this whole bloody school, and trust me I would know. I'll miss you when you have to marry Malfoy, I hope you the best and if he gives you any problem send me an owl and I'll hex the son of a bitch into oblivion.  
  
Sirius*  
  
Hermione smiled sadly as she looked at Sirius' familiar hand writing, it sounded so much like the Sirius who she had known.  
  
"I knew he wasn't guilty the whole time, I was depressed to hear of his death." Harmony said touching the passage with a sad smile. Hermione read the next passage.  
  
*Harmony,  
  
I wish you the best of luck you are such a brilliant friend. Now remember to never ever add bicorn horn to distilled moon rays. It causes quite the disaster in case you don't remember from potions. Then again you did do that on purpose just to screw up Snapes potion. Honestly Harmony you are so cruel! The poor guy has had a crush on you since 3rd year, you are to mean to him. Well not really...  
  
Love, Lily*  
  
Hermione stared at Harmony for a moment who was attempting to appear innocent.  
  
"Snape had a crush on you?" Hermione said holding back laughter just barely.  
  
"Yes." Harmony said shortly looking horribly embarrassed. Hermione sought for a note from Snape and found it.  
  
*Harmony,  
  
Have a good summer  
  
Severus*  
  
Hermione burst out laughing. It had to be Snape, short to the point of rudeness, the man really was predictable. She turned the pages and saw several pictures. She saw Harmony and Sirius sitting next to each other by the lake smiling and laughing. Above the photo was written 'Biggest Flirts' she saw a picture of Lily and James holding hands and smiling 'Cutest Couple' and then saw Harmony and James in their Quidditch uniforms sitting on the ground of the pitch their brooms on the ground 'Most Likely to Become Pro-Quidditch Stars'. Harmony smiled and took the book in her hands.  
  
"If you like I could take you to where your friends are, Lucius won't be here until night." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Thank you...I really appreciate it...mother." Hermione said, Harmony smiled.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Draco walked cautiously into his fathers study. Lucius was sitting by the fire with a large brandy in his hand.  
  
"You wanted to see me father?" Draco said slowly, Lucius looked at his son and nodded his head waving for his son to sit in the chair across from him.  
  
"Yes I did Draco, have you ever heard of Harmony DeBeau?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course I have she's one of the best seekers in the world, she trained Viktor Krum for the world cup, she plays for the Falmouth Falcons, she's 38, and very good looking." Draco pulled out his wand and summoned the latest issue of *Quidditch Monthly* (A/N: Draco can do magic because of the wards around the manor that allow underage magic) he handed it to his father. Lucius looked at the cover and saw Harmony DeBeau sitting on the grass on a Quidditch Pitch her broom at her feet she was smiling and was surrounded by her team mates. She was the only female and one of the men a good looking man around 35 or so with brown hair and baby blue eyes was trying to kiss her she just laughed and turned her cheek. Lucius read the headline *Falmouth Falcons, are they going to defeat the Montrose Magpies in the League Cup?* Lucius handed his son back the article.  
  
"That is my former wife." Draco stared at his father in shock, "Who I will be remarrying."  
  
"W-why?" Draco stuttered astonished that not only would he have a gorgeous step-mother but that she was also a brilliant Quidditch player.  
  
"It turns out little Ms Harmony had my child." Draco almost gawked openly but regained his composure quickly.  
  
"Who? What?" Draco shut his mouth realizing he was beginning to babble.  
  
"She gave up our daughter up for adoption, MUGGLE adoption." Dracos eyes widened, even his own mother wouldn't have done that. (a/n: Draco does not like his mom because she's obsessed with herself so no real mother/son relationship)  
  
"Why?" Draco asked  
  
"Obviously she thought muggles would be better parents then she and I, or at least myself." Lucius stood and out of sheer rage and frustration threw the glass of brandy into the fire. Draco jumped eyes wide, he had never seen his father lose control before, and in all honestly only a fool wouldn't be afraid, and Draco was far from a fool.  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"Harmony and I are remarrying it is better that way, and this way I won't have to worry about trying to convince her to become my mistress." Lucius said with a brief smile.  
  
"Who is my half-sister?" Draco asked, Lucius smirked.  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
(a/n: wait til next chapter for Dracos reaction, the chapter will come out faster with more reviews! And both Quidditch teams mentioned were taken directly from Quidditch through the Ages. REVIEW!) 


	4. Confrontations

(A/N: Here it is the long awaited Chapter 4 of Daughter of Mine. This chapter shows Dracos reaction and the beginning of the Weasleys reaction to Hermiones true Paternage. The next chapter should be up soon never fear!)  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"WHAT!? GRANGER!? THE MUDBLOOD!?" Draco said standing and knocking over his chair out of shock.  
  
"It's Malfoy now Draco and she's not a mudblood." Lucius said, he would have been amused with his sons reaction except that he was still troubled by what Harmony had done. Harmony...his sweet Harmony...  
  
"Please say that she is not going to be living with us." Draco said as he picked his chair up and slumped in it.  
  
"She and Harmony will be moving in within the week." Lucius said his voice holding no room for protest or arguement.  
  
"As always Draco your father wants that Harmony DeBeau slut." Narcissas biting voice came from the entrance to Lucius' study  
  
"Narcissa..." Lucius' voice held an extreme warning that if Narcissa crossed the line she would sincerely regret it.  
  
"No I want to speak my mind since you're divorcing me anyway." Narcissa said, "for your information Lucius your precious HARMONY has been sleeping with your best friend Severus Snape for the last 5 years and-"  
  
"Now Now Narcissa I have done no such thing." Came a voice from the fireplace, Harmony's head was resting in their, she looked perfectly calm and non-chalant. With a slight *woosh* she stood and brushed the soot off her robes and smoothed out her hair with natural dignity.  
  
"Whore your brat probably isn't even Lucius' " Narcissa snapped, Lucius stood looking outraged before Harmony could even open her mouth to retort  
  
"NARCISSA GET THE HELL OUT OF MY MANOR OR YOU WILL REGRET IT." He didn't shout but it would have been better if he had. With the emphasis and menace he put into each word it made everyone in the room shiver. Narcissa stormed out of the room eminating more fear then she did dignity. Harmony sighed  
  
"Thank you...." she said biting her lip looking so sweet...so innocent and chaste...Lucius repressed the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her.  
  
"I will not have anyone slander my children." Lucius said shortly, Harmony smiled guiltily.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that you'll have to come see me around 10, Hermione and I are going out tonight." Harmony said brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. Draco sat their watching, as much as he didn't like to think about his fathers sex life he knew that the sexual tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife.  
  
"We still have things to discuss." Lucius said shortly again  
  
"I know....come over to the estate later at 9." Harmony said with a sigh  
  
"No we talk NOW." Lucius growled standing immediately, Draco stood and pointed at the door.  
  
"I'm just gonna...yea..." Draco said moving towards the door and exiting.  
  
"Lucius I don't have time," Harmony said  
  
"Don't have time? Damn it Harmony you've been pushing me away for the past 17 years, do not make me take custody away from you." Harmony stared at Lucius wide-eyed  
  
"Because I won't speak with you because I'm taking OUR daughter to her friends house." Harmony said her eyes flashing, "Lucius Augustus Malfoy you complete...you...damn it I hate you." With that and tears falling from her eyes as she apparated back to her home leaving Lucius just staring at were the love of his life had stood. *I hate you....* he took a deep breath and sat back down. So what if she hated him, they'd be married again and he'd have her body maybe he could win her heart again.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Hermione swallowed nervously as she and her mother approached the Burrow hesitantly. She was nervous.  
  
"It's all right Hermione." Harmony said with a kind smile. Hermione sighed.  
  
"What am I supposed to say? 'Oh hi Harry hi Ron how are you? Oh by the way my real father is actually a Death Eater and is the father of your worst enemy' yes they're REALLY going to take that well." Hermione said sarcastically. To her surprise Harmony laughed.  
  
"You really are like him...even if you don't see it or want to see it..." Harmony sighed and stared into the clouds. Maybe she had been to rash with him...maybe she should go back...she shook her head and looked back at her daughter. "Well what are you waiting for?" She asked with an encouraging smile.  
  
(AN: End...I shall update soon I'm sorry for making you wait really I am! I just had a severe case of writers block) 


End file.
